


An Indiscretion

by peony_princesa



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexting, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2020-10-06 20:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peony_princesa/pseuds/peony_princesa
Summary: Rey gets a surprise night-time visit from the last person she would expect to be sneaking into her room; but this tryst is far from the end of such encounters, and she is left wondering what any of it means.Pure smut, nothing more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Salvaged from a teacher/student AU I started like three years ago. Also, I had a laugh imagining that TFA-phase Kylo would have written something similar in his journal in regards to his fantasy about being Rey's teacher.

Rey awoke sometime during the night; she couldn’t say for sure what had roused her, and she was about to sink back into her blankets and let her sleepiness take over again, when she got the feeling in the back of her mind that she wasn’t alone in her room. “Hm?” she muttered, a small sense of alarm coming over her. 

It was then that she felt the mattress sag behind her, telling her that she was indeed not alone. She was just about to turn and look, when a large, black gloved hand slid over her mouth.

“Shh Rey, hold still, I’m not going to hurt you.”

_“Professor Ren? What’s he doing here in my room??”_ Rey thought as she debated whether she should struggle or just lie still.

The choice was made for her as she felt his other hand slide under her tank top and over her stomach on its way downward, making her instinctively clench her thighs together and make a small attempt to roll away from him, but the strong hand was splayed over her abdomen, and he had no difficulty holding her still against his body.

“I told you to hold still.” 

His voice had an amused lilt to it, and she knew the exact smirk he was wearing on his face, also knowing that is carried an unspoken dare for her to try to get away if she thought she could.

Doing her best to suppress the urge to squirm under his touch, Rey waited silently to see what he would do next.

He chuckled softly when she did as she was told “I couldn’t stop thinking about you and how you looked with the wind swirling your skirt around you like that. I’ve told you before that it was far too short to be decent, and you didn’t listen.”

Rey could feel her cheeks growing red as she remembered the incident he was referring to: he had indeed told her on several occasions that her skirt was too short, and she’d blushed furiously at being told such a thing by her handsome new psychology professor, but it hadn’t stopped her from continuing to wear it, especially on the days when she had his class. On one occasion, the weather had been particularly windy, and she had been struggling to open her umbrella, when a strong gust had swept her skirt up around her waist, and as she was desperately trying to correct it, had glanced up and seen professor Ren stand right in front of her with a keen look in his eyes. She was yanked back from the memory by the feeling of his lips on her neck, letting out an involuntary squeal as he sucked lightly on her sensitive skin.

“Please try to restrain yourself, Ms. Rey,” he whispered “you’ll make this much harder on yourself if you can’t obey the rules.”

She shivered, but didn’t answer, instead doing her best to keep her breathing even and prevent her heart from jumping out of her chest.

When he saw that she wasn’t going to resist, his hand continued on its path downward until it reached the apex of her thighs, where they were still held rigidly together.

“Open your legs, Rey.”

The order made new shivers run down her spine, but try as she might, her nerves were too fraught to comply, and the barrier remained firmly in place.

Sensing the problem, Kylo’s lips returned to Rey’s neck, and he began kissing and biting his way from behind her ear almost to her shoulder, making her whimper and start to writhe beneath him. As her attention was shifted, her guard began to slip, and as soon as her legs relaxed, Kylo’s hand was sliding beneath the waistband of her pajama shorts, his middle finger pushing aside the crotch of her underwear, and seeking out the wet heat of her already throbbing pussy.

Rey gasped as she felt his finger drag between her outer lips, a sound that was replaced by a small squeal when it pushed through her folds and into her depths until it came against her inner barrier.

There was a low hum behind her as her teacher probed his finger against her delicate boundary, making Rey hold her breath in uncertainty, until she felt his teeth sink into her neck just as his finger pressed in hard, making her body go rigid at the shock and pain of so many new sensations.

He withdrew as soon as her skin was broken, and rubbed his hand in soothing motions over her stomach and hip, as well as dropping soft kisses all over her neck and shoulder, murmuring quiet shushing noises as she fought to catch her breath, her fists curled in the sheets beneath her.

When her breathing slowed, Kylo’s hand slid back between her legs, though this time, he didn’t immediately push his fingers inside of her. Instead, he focused on drawing gentle little circles over her clit, and making her breath hitch again, but for a very different reason. 

Though his hand was still clamped over her mouth, Rey couldn’t help the little mewling cries that now fell from her lips; she’d never been touched like that before, or felt all the things he was making her feel, and she was quickly losing the ability to contain herself.

“It’s alright, Rey,” he whispered in her ear, “let go, I’ve got you.”

As he spoke, he pressed his finger firmly against the sensitive bundle of nerves, making stars explode in front of Rey’s eyes, and dragging a desperate moan from her lips, only just muffled by the leather of his glove. She let her body sag against him as the last waves of ecstasy rolled over her, a sheen of sweat standing out on her forehead.

Withdrawing his hand from her still-throbbing heat, Kylo brought his fingers to his mouth and licked Rey’s orgasm from them with a smile of satisfaction.

It was just then that he pressed his hips against Rey’s back, and she felt something hard and insistent through the thin barriers of their clothes, making her breath quicken again as she realized what it meant.

She was still trying to come to grips with what had just happened and what was about to happen, when Kylo tucked his fingers into her waistband and pulled both her shorts and underwear off her hips and down her legs in one fluid motion.

Rey wanted to protest, but his hand was still covering her mouth, and she was so overwhelmed by everything that had just happened, that she couldn’t formulate any words to say what she wanted. She then heard the clink of a belt being unbuckled, followed by the metallic zip of a zipper, and before she knew it, Kylo’s cock, warm and heavy, was resting against the small of her back. 

Taking his length in his hand, Kylo guided it to her entrance, pressing the head just inside her inner lips and pausing for a moment, before starting to slowly push it inside of her, letting out a deep groan as he did so.

Rey winced, gritting her teeth together at the stretch, though she soon forgot the pain, as she realized the situation: professor Ren, her teacher, had come into her room in the middle of the night, finger fucked her, and was now shoving his cock inside her. How the hell had this happened? She’d fantasized about something like this, but actually having it happen was another thing entirely.

While she had been distracted, Kylo had stopped his movement, his cock being fully seated inside Rey’s slick heat. “Ah, Rey,” he muttered through gritted teeth “I’ve wanted to get inside you since I first laid eyes on you, that day you first walked into my classroom. I imagined bending you over my desk and making you scream my name until you couldn’t speak.” he had been sliding his cock out of her, and just then pressed back in with an intensity that made it clear that he was exerting all his self control to keep from fucking her within an inch of her life. One of his big hands which had come up under her tank top, and splayed across her chest, was teasing both her nipples with a thumb and ring finger, making her shudder against him.

“Your father sleeps in the next room, doesn’t he?” his voice had taken on a new intensity, and he pressed his thumb against her mouth, coaxing her to open it, and slipping it inside to press down on her tongue when she obeyed “He isn’t here, but what would he say if he knew his little girl was getting fucked by the teacher he hired? And in his own house, no less.” his thrusts were growing stronger, and as he spoke, he surged into her with an urgency that surprised both of them.

Rey couldn’t even comprehend what he was saying; he had gone back to playing with her clit and she was almost at her peak, when he pulled his hand away and came to a complete stop. As he removed his hand from her mouth for the first time, Rey could feel Kylo’s body humming with tension.

“Tell me,” he said, his voice strained “tell me you want me to take you away from him and belong to me.”

Rey writhed against him; she was desperate for him to keep touching her, and would have said anything to get him to do so, the meaning of what he was saying completely lost on her.

“Yes! I want that, I want you.”

“Say it Rey, I’ll only keep going if you say you want me to take you from here and belong to me.”

“Take me away! I don’t care, I’ll do whatever you want, I’ll belong to you, just you. Just keep touching me, don’t stop!”

With a growl, he went back to thrusting into her with wild abandon, both of them discarding all attempt at being quiet as they hurtled toward their mutual release.

Kylo was stroking Rey’s clit in perfect time with his thrusts, and with one powerful motion, pushed himself into her as hard and as deeply as he could, dragging her with him as he emptied himself, pumping his seed into her with a desperate moan.

Rey, too, let out a final whimpering cry as she felt the hot liquid pouring into her, her inner muscles spasming around his cock and pulling more moans from his lips.

They lay there gasping for breath for some time, before Kylo finally pulled out of Rey, their release spilling out of her as he did so. He slid his hand under the back of her head and turned her to face him, leaning down to kiss her, his passion making her gasp,

“I’m going to come for you, Rey. You’ll be mine and no one else’s, just wait.”

He was gone without another word, leaving Rey to wonder over the implications of what had just happened and what more was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

“Is there something I can help you with, Ms. Rey?” Professor Ren’s voice was as smooth as silk as he addressed her, not looking up from his work when she had come to stand at his desk.

Rey twisted one leg around the other and gripped her books tightly in her arms, unsure of how to broach the topic she had come to discuss with him. She knew it was not the best idea to come to him there at school, where the risk of being overheard was too great for comfort, but she didn't have any other way of contacting him, and she wanted to speak to him face to face. Finally summoning her courage, she took a deep breath, "I wanted to talk to you about the other night."

"Yes? What about it?" Came the answer, and still, he didn't look up from his work.

Starting to feel desperate, Rey walked around his desk to stand next to his chair, leaning against the edge of the desk for support "You know what," she said, her voice low "you came into my room and had sex with me. You said you wanted to take me away, what did you mean?"

Ren finally set down the notes he had been writing and looked up at her as he leaned back in his chair, his expression unreadable, though Rey though she saw a hint of amusement flitting around his eyes. 

"What did you think I meant?" He asked impassively.

"I don't know!" She replied "It all happened so fast, you were just there, and then things happened, and I don't know how to feel about it." She hated that she was on the verge of tears, but pushed onward, doing her best to remain calm.

Her professor reached out and brushed the back of his hand against her knee "I think you know how you should feel," he said, this time it was his voice that had dropped to a softer tone "but perhaps you don't feel that way, and that is what is bothering you."

Rey had shivered at his touch, her mind uncertain of how she should respond "I don't know what you mean," she said "you did something you shouldn't have, you should be the one who's bothered."

"Perhaps I did act in a way I shouldn't have," his tone was smooth "and I will apologize if you didn't like it." His gaze was intense and he slid his hand a little further up her leg as he looked at her, daring her to tell him to stop.

Rey blushed and looked away, but didn't move out of his reach.

"I take it your silence doesn't mean "no"." He said as he moved his hand higher and around to slip between her legs.

Rey gasped a little and shifted her weight, but felt like she was frozen to the floor. She couldn't have moved if she wanted to, and though she told herself she very much wanted to, she remained.

"Well, Rey, is there something you wanted to say?" His hand was beneath her skirt by that time and a finger reached out and stroked along the crotch of her cotton panties, making her squirm and try to clamp her legs together, but his hand was already there and his fingers were strong.

Rey gripped the edge of the desk with one hand, the other holding tight to her books and her eyes screwed shut as she tried to keep herself upright. Just as she thought he would slip his fingers inside her like he had before, Professor Ren withdrew his hand completely. When her eyes popped open, Rey saw him looking her over curiously. 

"What?" She asked, feeling self conscious.

"I never got the pleasure of really looking at you that night," came the answer, "let me see you."

Rey blushed a deeper shade of crimson, and was about to turn and go, when she realized he had maneuvered her between his legs and was blocking her escape.

"Tsk, tsk," he scolded "don't be obstinate." He reached out and took her books, laying them on the desk next to her, and motioned for her to unbutton her shirt.  
With trembling hands, Rey obeyed, her fingers fumbling with the buttons on her uniform blouse, until they were undone.

Mercifully, her professor didn't make her take it off entirely, but reached out himself and pulled it open "Oh, how convenient," he said approvingly when he saw that her bra fastened in the front "be a good girl and open that, too." 

Rey was past objecting, and felt a little thrill in the pit of her stomach as she did as she was told, her nipples hardening as soon as they were exposed to the air.  
Ren let out a noise of approval, and laid a hand over one of her breasts, squeezing gently and smoothing his thumb over her nipple and then watching it harden again. He then slipped both hands under Rey's skirt and gripped the waistband of her underwear and drew them down her hips "Now sit on the desk," he told her when he had withdrawn his hand "I want to get a good look at you." 

As she did so, he removed her panties completely and slipped them into his pocket. 

Rey was about to object when he laid a finger over her lips, "You're beautiful," he told her "just let me look at you." Standing up, he spread her legs so he could step between them, gripping her thighs in both hands. He then bent down to nuzzle his face against her chest, his mouth finding it's way to one of her breasts, and sucking her nipple between his teeth, dragging his tongue across her sensitive skin.

Rey let out a little moan, her hands going up to hold onto his shoulders as he continued to lavish her skin with attention. "Oh Rey," he whispered "I want to fuck you right here on my desk, make you walk around for the rest of the day with my cum leaking out of you."

"No!" She whimpered "I can't, I have dance after this, everyone would know."

"Fine." He answered as he drew back "Then let me take a little something for later." 

He bent one of her knees to rest on the desk and had her lean on it with one arm. He then stepped back and before Rey knew what was happening, took his phone out of his pocket, and took several pictures.

"What are you doing?!" She cried, jumping off the desk "We could both get in trouble for that!" 

"Only if one of us tells another person." He answered coolly "And I would never allow anyone else to look at you like this."

Rey hesitated "Well, if you promise…"

"You have my word," he answered solemnly "not another soul will know."

"Alright." She said warily "I'll see you tomorrow."

Later that night, Rey was climbing into bed when she heard her phone beep with a text notification flashing across the screen. Opening the message, Rey was greeted by a picture of her professor's hand- easily identifiable by the ornate ring on his index finger- gripping his still-hard cock, cum dripping off the head and down over his fingers. 

Rey squealed and threw the phone down on the bed, clapping her hands over her face in her embarrassment. When she was finally able to read the message that came with it, she was seized by another attack of blushing and a hot feeling flooding her face and neck. It read:

> "Your pictures are safe with me, here's some insurance. Also what you'll have waiting for you the next time you come to my office outside of class."

Rey sank down into her bed, throwing the covers over her head. She was mortified to be exchanging such illicit messages with her teacher, but her curiosity for the better of her, and she continued looking at the photos he had sent her, fascinated by what she saw. 

"Well, I'm definitely not going to go to his office alone again," she told herself "but I believe that he won't show anyone those pictures." 

Satisfied that she was safe, Rey settled into bed, her phone close within reach.


	3. Chapter 3

True to her promise to herself, Rey avoided Professor Ren and his office as best she could in the following days. She moved from her usual seat near the front of his classroom, to a spot all the way in the back and kept her head down, refusing to risk making eye contact. 

It wasn’t that she suddenly decided that she hated him; quite the contrary, in fact. Try as she might, she couldn’t seem to get him out of her head; the sound of his voice when he whispered in her ear, his scent when he was close, the feeling of his hands on her skin. All the things he made her feel were so overwhelming that she couldn’t take it. She felt inexplicably drawn to him, and the intensity of her attraction scared her and made her feel out of control. When she remembered how the heat had bloomed under her skin where he laid his hand on her thigh. Her most base instincts had leaped out and yearned for him to tear her skirt from her body, throw her to the ground and plunge himself inside her. The desire had come on so suddenly, that she fought back hard against it, crushing it down until she could fit it in a little box and tuck it away. Though the power of the thought told her that it wouldn’t stay hidden for long.

Those very feelings peaked out one day when Rey was sitting at the back of Professor Ren’s class; she was doing her best to pay attention and take detailed notes, when an image rose unbidden in her mind: a large hand with a black ring, set with a deep red stone, wrapped loosely around her neck. Its pressure was light, but it flexed its grip ever so slightly, sliding slowly on and down from her jaw to her clavicles. Before she knew it, Rey was clenching her legs together, her breath beginning to come quickly. As she realized what she was doing, she took in a sharp breath, her head snapping up to look around, checking to see if her classmates around her had noticed. Scanning her immediate vicinity, she saw that everyone was closely focused on their work. She let out a sigh of relief, and then got careless, her gaze wandering until it caught the dark eyes of her professor. 

Rey started in her seat, and looked away, her cheeks flushing a deep crimson. When lecture was over, she hastily packed up her things and rushed out with the bulk of the crowd, afraid of what might happen if she encountered her teacher’s gaze again.

The next few days went by without incident; Rey was able to continue to lay low, and was feeling more at ease again. That came to an end when it was announced that one of the career counselors at her school was retiring and Professor Ren would be taking over her duties. Rey hadn’t yet been assigned a counselor for that year, and when she saw Ren’s name at the top of her folder, her heart fell into her stomach. 

“What am I supposed to do now?!” she wailed as she collapsed onto her bed when she got home that day “I can’t have him as my counselor, I’ll freaking die!”

As it turned out, Professor Ren made an excellent career counselor. When Rey brought her portfolio to him, he was incredibly meticulous when going over each of her options and how she should pursue those options, even going so far as to write down information for several therapists he knew who she could intern with. He was just making the last notes on several forms, and set them aside, when Rey wanted to take another look at one of them. Feeling confident, she got up and walked around to his side of the desk and leaned against it as she flipped through the documents. Once she was satisfied, she set them back down and moved to return to her seat, but was blocked by one of her teacher’s long legs. Glancing up, their eyes locked.

“You’ve been avoiding me, haven’t you, Rey?” his gaze was dark, but there was a hint of amusement flashing around his eyes.

“Wh-why would you say that?” she squeaked.

He laid a hand on her hip “I think you’re afraid of how much you like it when I touch you, and that’s what’s kept you away, and got you so flustered now.”

Rey squirmed and broke eye contact “I don’t know what you mean.” she muttered.

Professor Ren got to his feet, his large hand still glued to Rey’s hip “Is that so?” he stepped forward, pressing his body against hers “Should I show you then?” without waiting for her to answer, he placed his other hand opposite the first, and tightened his grip, lifting her up to sit on his desk, and then letting his hands slide down her thighs til they gripped her knees; there, he paused for a moment before pulling them apart and pushing his hips between them.

Her professor’s actions had taken Rey by surprise, and she didn’t even have time to protest before their bodies were resting solidly against each other, making her keenly aware of the very few layers of fabric that separated their skin.

Retaining his hold on Rey’s knees, Kylo leaned down and brushed his nose and lips against her cheek, nudging her gently until his lips were just over hers, and then he was kissing her hard, his tongue forceful as pushed its way into her mouth, making her let out a squeak of surprise. 

Grabbing onto the collar of his suit to keep from falling, Rey hardly noticed that he was pushing her down until she felt her back land on the hard wood of his desk. Reacting in panic, she tried to sit up, but he was on top of her, and she was no match for the heavy bulk of his body. Just as she was starting to feel her chest tighten with panic, he got off of her, standing up straight, though his hands still didn’t move from her legs.

Kylo stood there for a moment, looking her over, an admiring gleam in his eye, though something else seemed to lurk beneath the surface. Rey didn’t have time to consider what it might be however, because the next thing she knew, he had sat back down in his chair, and was tugging her toward the edge of the desk. She lifted her head and was about to protest, when his hands slipped under her skirt and had whisked away her underwear before she had time to take in a breath. She tried pressing her legs together, but his grip was firm, and the look in his eye told her that it would have been useless to complain. 

He then leaned in close and pressed a kiss just inside her knee, making her gasp a little, and then doing the same to the other side. He continued this way, hooking his arms under her legs, until he reached the hem of her skirt, when Rey- realizing what he was doing, clapping both hands over her exposed sex, “What are you doing?” she whined “You can’t, not there!” 

“What does it matter?” he asked, looking up at her with mischievous curiosity “I’ve already had my cock here and you liked it.”

Rey blushed furiously “That’s different!” she cried, “Why do you even want to?”

“Because you have a beautiful little pussy and I want to taste it.”

Hearing him say it was too much for Rey and her hands shot up to hide her face, her embarrassment becoming unbearable; realizing too late what she had done, she tried to cover herself again, but he grabbed her wrists and held them to her sides, his arms still hooked beneath her thighs.

“Relax, Rey,” he told her soothingly “believe me, you’re going to like it and soon you’ll be begging me to eat your lovely little peach every day.”

Words failed her, and she could only squirm as he lowered his head again, continuing his previous path up the inside of her thigh, though this time, he proceeded unhindered until she could feel his warm breath on her outer lips, making her heart beat like it was going to explode.

Kylo Ren was not one to tease, and he set about his task with relish, dragging his tongue through Rey’s already wet flesh and dragging a keening moan from her lips. “That’s right, pet,” he murmured approvingly against her skin “let me hear that sweet voice of yours.” He kept going, his tongue making long, deep licks between her folds with the occasional flick of its tip over her clit that made her arch her back up off the desk with moans of desperation on her lips. It was like he knew her body better than she did, and continued to drive her mad, closing his mouth over her hardened bud, pressing his tongue against it and sucking firmly.

Rey’s stamina was quickly spent, her nerves on fire as her professor devoured her, not stopping as her climax crashed over her and left her a limp and twitching mess, and still wringing several more orgasms from her ragged flesh until she was exhausted and barely coherent.

When he finally let her rest, Kylo leaned back and wiped his mouth with the handkerchief from his suit pocket, and proceeded to carefully clean Rey up too, his touch gentle as he did so. He then picked her up in his arms and sat her in his lap, holding her until she recovered enough strength to stand on her own.

“I expect you won’t avoid me from now on, Rey?” he asked, though the tone he spoke in told her very clearly that it wasn’t a request.

She could only nod, her brain still overwhelmed, though the faint smile she gave him was enough for him to know she understood.

“I expect your father has already sent a car for you, and you shouldn’t be late.” he told her as he sent her on her way with instructions for their next counseling appointment.

It was only when she was in the car and on her way home that Rey realized, _“Shit. He’s got my underwear AGAIN.”_


	4. Chapter 4

The next time Rey was called into her professor's office, he had his desk spread with literature from her top 5 universities, as well as infographics on the career options they had discussed during their previous counseling session. He had several particular internship recommendations for her, and suggested she look them over. 

As distracted as she was by his presence, Rey did her best to focus on the material in front of her; she genuinely did care about her career choices, and her professor had done an excellent job as a guidance counselor so far, but being there in his office again, standing so close to him and remembering what had happened on that very desk the last time she'd been there, was making it hard for her to concentrate. As she did her best to give all her attention to the information in front of her, she felt Professor Ren move closer to her until their arms just touched, making her very aware of his presence without making any overt gestures.

"I was thinking this one would be good for you," he indicated the information packet for an internship in the city nearby "I think it would suit your interests and talents quite well."

As he spoke, Rey felt the hand closest to her, which had thus far been resting at his side, brush against the hem of her skirt. He continued to explain the benefits of practical experience, but Rey wasn't listening. Ren's fingers brushed against her skirt again, this time slipping beneath it and brushing over her outer thigh.

Rey didn't know how he could continue talking so casually while he was touching her like that, and she unconsciously curled her fingers against the desk where she'd been leaning over it, her eyes trained on the material scattered over it, unable to look up at him.

Ren continued trailing his fingers up Rey's thigh until reaching her hip, where he laid his hand flat over her ass cheek and gave it a gentle squeeze before slipping two fingers down and stroking the already quivering organ between her legs, the thin fabric of her underwear the only barrier between his skin and hers.

Sucking in a desperate breath, Rey squeezed her legs together around his hand, and moved her own hands to grip the edge of the desk for support, her eyes screwed shut as she felt a shiver of anticipation dance across her skin.

Dextrous fingers worked Rey's sensitive flesh until her breath came heavy and her underwear were soaked through, the only sounds in the room her quiet moans and his hum of approval.

"No!"

The room went silent though the tension remained heavy; Rey had reached back and caught one of her Professor's wrists as he hooked his fingers in the waistband of her underwear, preparing to pull the sheer garment down her hips.

"You're not taking it, I can't go out naked under my skirt again, I feel like everyone can tell!"

His quiet laughter rumbled deep in his chest "I like knowing that you've got nothing under that skirt and it's because of me." he answered, tugging gently but insistently against her grip.

"No, please," she begged, the worry obvious in her voice "anyone could see. I don't mind you seeing me like this, but it would be humiliating if someone else did."

He paused, seeming to consider for a moment, and then relaxed his grip "Fine, you can keep it, I'll just have to find another way of reminding you that you're mine." 

Rey let out a relieved breath that was soon replaced by a shocked squeal as she felt her professor take hold of her hips and lift her up, laying her face down on his desk with her legs dangling off the edge, one of his large hands planted between her shoulder blades. She then let out a tiny gasp as he pulled the crotch of her underwear to the side and press the head of his cock against her entrance. She hadn't noticed when he took it out, and she felt her inner walls clench as he began to push himself into her. Despite their having coupled once before, Rey inexperienced body was still not yet accustomed to his size, and felt a significant stretch, letting her head fall between her arms and clenching her teeth as she felt her flesh give way, the feeling of Ren's length slowly filling her up causing shivers to run up and down her spine.

"K-Kylo..." Rey whined "ple-ah!-please!"

"'Kylo?'" There was a dark amusement in his voice and he halted his movement, his cock only halfway lodged inside her "I don't recall giving you permission to address me so informally."

"Wha-what?!" She gasped "Please, just keep going!"

"I appreciate hearing that sweet voice begging me to keep touching you, but I can't let your disrespect go uncorrected."

"What do you want me to do?" She asked, her eyes wide and staring in desperation "Do I call you Sir? Professor? Just tell me and I will!"

"I do like the way 'sir' sounds coming out of that pretty little mouth of yours," he laughed, one of his hands coming up to wrap loosely around her neck, his thumb rubbing along the curve of her jaw "but 'Professor Ren' will do very nicely for now."

"Ok, Professor Ren." She said quietly, a tremble of anticipation clear in her voice.

"Yes?" He whispered, bringing his mouth close to her ear "Tell me what you want."

Rey squirmed uncomfortably against him, but she had no willpower to deny him "Please, Professor Ren," she whispered back, "please keep putting your cock inside me."

His approving hum made her heart flutter, and without another word, he continued pushing his cock inside of her until its tip was pressed gently against her last barrier, their bodies fitting together as if made for one another. He then paused for a moment, allowing Rey to relax and get used to his size. As he did so, he moved the hand that had so far been attached to her hip, and started to pull her blouse up from where it was tucked into her skirt, his long fingers surprisingly nimble as they made short work of its buttons, his other hand remaining around her neck. When her blouse was open, he tugged her bra down, freeing her perky little breasts, his hand large enough to allow him to run the pads of his thumb and ring fingers over her nipples, and making her whimper as they hardened under his touch.

"Your skin so fucking soft," he murmured in her ear "I don't know how I keep my hands off you during class, all I can think about is touching you."

Rey moaned and and turned her face within his grasp, pressing a kiss to his thumb "I keep thinking about how you snuck into my bed that night," she whispered shyly "I was scared at first, but then I couldn't help but wish you had stayed and held me all night." 

She heard his breath quicken, and felt it hot against her ear.

"I wanted to stay with you so badly," his own voice was tense with passion "but someday, I promise you, I'll have you over and over and never leave your side or let you be taken from me."

Rey was about to answer, when he began to thrust himself inside her again, his movements electrified with passion, taking his every effort to maintain a pace that was most pleasurable for her, her moans of ecstasy like music to his ears.

As their shared passion heightened, Ren pulled his student up, pressing her against him, his hold on her neck tightening while his other continued to paw over her breasts, occasionally pinching a pink nipple between his fingertips and relishing her responding squeak of surprise.

Rey winced as the new angle ground her hip bones roughly against the edge of the desk each time her professor thrust his cock inside her, the combination of pleasure and pain taking her breath away.

Ren's thrusts came harder and faster as they both hurtled toward their mutual climax, and just as Rey was feeling herself cresting her peak, her professor's hand left off tormenting her now-reddened nipples, and gripped her shoulder and pushed her down on the desk. One of his hands closed over hers as he followed her down, his chest pressed against her back and his desperate breath hot on the back of her neck.

Before Rey could respond, she felt Kylo shove his other hand between her legs and begin to play a fingertip in a circular motion over her clit. Her reaction was instantaneous, and she let out a final, strangled moan as her body went rigid, her toes curling inside her shoes, legs trembling as her orgasm rolled over her.

Rey's release was the last straw for Kylo; the helpless rapture in her voice, combined with the feeling of her pussy clenching hard around him and the sight of her struggling to endure the euphoria he had wrought in her, were all too much, and he gave a final, powerful thrust, pushing in as hard and deep as he could and exploding inside of her with a deep groan.

They remained there motionless for what felt like hours, until their breathing finally calmed. When they could finally move again, Kylo bent his head to the side and pressed soft, gentle kisses along Rey's cheek and down her neck.

Rey giggled happily and arched against his kisses, reaching back to run her fingers through his hair.

"You're amazing, Rey," he murmured against her skin "how am I ever going to stay away from you?"

"I don't want you to." She answered slipping her hand into his "I wish we didn't have to hide though."

"I don't give a fuck what anyone thinks of me," he whispered fiercely "but I don't want you to suffer in any way for what I've done." He reluctantly got up off of her, lifted her down from the desk and turned her around, letting his eyes and hands linger as he touched her. "But that's a worry for another day, let's get you cleaned up." 

Kylo was the image of gentle and attentiveness as he fixed Rey's clothes and retrieved a box of wet wipes from a drawer, cleaning her up and kissing every area of exposed skin before covering it. When he was done, he sat down in his chair and drew her between his knees, "I'm going to take you away for a weekend. Seeing you here isn't enough, I want you with me overnight."

Rey blushed "Are you planning to kidnap me?" She teased.

"You say that like you're joking, but I've seriously thought about it." He leaned his forehead against her stomach for a moment and then looked up at her "Your step-father goes on weekend business trips quite frequently, doesn't he? I have a conference coming up soon that's in a very beautiful location, and I think you would enjoy it. Will you come with me?"

Rey gazed down at him for a few moments, the earnestness in his eyes and expression making her heart skip a beat. "Yes, I'll go with you." She finally blurted out "I'd love to."

"Good." His smile dazzled her as he stood up "I'll let you know the details soon, but you had better go now, you'll be missed." Despite sending her on her way, he held onto her for another moment, reaching around to give her ass another squeeze before releasing her.

Rey blushed and giggled, twisting out of his grasp and scampering off, her excitement palpable as she walked to her next class, trying to appear as calm and collected as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

“Rey? Rey!”

Rey started slightly, and looked up at her mother as if she had just seen her.

“Oh, sorry! What did you say?”

Rey’s mother sighed and clicked her tongue.

“I said isn’t it nice that your psychology teacher, Professor Ren, agreed to come to dinner tonight? I just got his message accepting my invitation. It’s the one night your father will be home for dinner before he has to leave again, and I’ll be busy for the next week myself, it’s quite nice that things came together this way.”

Rey, who had been sitting in the kitchen having a snack while her mother ordered dinner, gaped at her, aghast at what she’d just heard.

“P– professor Ren? He’s– he’s coming here? Tonight?!”

Rey’s mother sighed again, this time with a hint of annoyance.

“Yes, Rey, that’s what I’ve been saying for the last fifteen minutes, were you not listening at all?”

“Um, yeah, I just thought you meant you were planning on having him over, not that you actually invited him. And that he said yes!”

Her mother waved her hand dismissively.

“I swear sometimes it feels like your body is here but your head is another world away. But yes, he accepted my invitation and he’ll be here at six. He’s been so helpful getting you to finally decide on the kind of internship you want—goodness knows how long it would have taken if you had been left to get done it yourself—and you’ve been getting top marks in his class, so your father and I consider him a miracle worker, and we want to show him how grateful we are for his help.

Rey squirmed in her seat, suddenly unsure of where to look, and wanting to look everywhere except at her mother.

“Uh, yeah that’s, um, that’s great. Hey mom?” she got up from her chair distractedly “Do you mind if I go upstairs and shower? Seeing as how I didn’t realize he was coming over, I had better start getting ready.”

Her mother nodded and waved her away, already focused on her phone, not noticing the change that had come over her daughter.

Rey waited until she was around the corner to display any urgency, tearing up the stairs the second she was out of eyesight, and sprinting to her room where she snatched her phone off its charger and tapped out a frantic message:

“UR coming over for dinner??? Why didn’t u tell me my mom invited u?? How am I supposed to act??”

She got an answer rather quickly, groaning and flopping onto her bed when she read it.

“Yes, it was incredibly gracious of your mother to invite me, how could I say no? I’m looking forward to spending time with your family. Hopefully we’ll get a moment or two to ourselves as well.”

“How can he be so calm about this??” she raged “I can’t keep calm and they’re going to know something is up!” But she realized that she had no choice, and went to get ready, resigning herself to whatever happened. 

When dinnertime rolled around and the various guests Rey’s parents had invited over began arriving, she found herself just as wound up as when she had initially found out her professor would be coming to her home. She was grateful that her parents were the social type and had invited several other friends, meaning that she could most likely go most of the evening without catching much attention. Rey was used to these types of dinner parties, and knew that once the wine began to flow, she would be in the clear, completely forgotten by her parents.

As the guests began to arrive, it was Rey’s job to welcome them and take their coats, a task she always hated, because it inevitably came with condescending comments of “My how you’ve grown!” and “What a pretty girl you’re getting to be, do you have a boyfriend yet?”, comments that were sometimes accompanied by a pat on the head or a pinched cheek. This time however, her professor was one of the first to arrive; he made lively conversation with the other guests, and, seeming to understand Rey’s discomfort, steered them away whenever they got too close to her.

When it was finally time to sit down for dinner, Professor Ren hung back; waiting until Rey was about to follow the other guests, he held out a hand to stop her.

“So kind of your parents to have me, Rey, I hope you and I get the chance to chat at some point." With a devilish smile, he turned and followed the other guests to the dining room. 

Rey's anxiety didn't lessen when she got to the table; her mother had seated her right next to her professor, and he stood to pull her chair out for her to sit in, pushing her up to the table and sitting down himself as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"What is he thinking?!" Rey worried "He's so obvious, I just know someone will notice."

But part of the man's charm was that he didn't care a bit for what people thought of him, and so behaved with such an air of confidence that banished any doubts his peers may have the moment they thought to question him. He was the life of the party, laughing at people's jokes, telling several of his own, and offering anecdotes of his experiences in the field of psychology, making him a fascinating addition to the group and ensuring he had everyone's rapt attention.

As the meal progressed, Rey started to relax; her professor was giving his attention to the conversation at large and hardly even glanced in her direction, making her think that the evening might be doable after all. As irony would have it, that was exactly the moment that a large, familiar hand closed over her knee.

Looking up, Rey found professor Ren focused on one of the other party members who was explaining something that Rey hadn't been paying enough mind to grasp. But though his attention seemed taken elsewhere, the hand on Rey's knee was particularly attentive to its own occupation. 

For the most part, Ren kept his hand still at first, merely letting it rest in its chosen place, while occasionally moving his thumb in small circles on Rey's skin as he listened to the conversation and threw in his own comments every now and then. But it wasn't long until those long, discerning fingers were sliding upward to her thigh, making Rey tense slightly as her heart rate shot into the stratosphere. 

As much as she had suspected that he wouldn't keep his hands to himself, Rey was still unprepared for the intensity of her body's response to his touch. As his hand continued its ascent, she could feel a sweat break out on the back of her neck and spread to her cheeks. However, her alarm didn't dissuade Professor Ren and he slipped his hand medically so his fingers smoothed over her inner thigh as it rose; Rey had just brought her cup to her lips, when his pinky hooked under the crotch of her underwear and slid through her folds, flicking against her clit and making her gasp and choke on her water.

All eyes turned to Rey as she coughed, trying to clear her lungs, meanwhile professor Ren, looking deeply concerned, patted her on the back and spoke calmly, asking if she was alright. 

It didn't take long for Rey to regain her composure, but she was so mortified by then, that she couldn't bring herself to look anyone in the eye for the remainder of dinner.

Ren, looking immensely satisfied with himself, went on to compliment Rey's mother on the meal, saying it was delightful and that he was again immensely honored to have been invited. As he was finishing his compliment, he stuck his pinky in his mouth with a look of exaggerated rapture, making a kissing noise as he pulled it free, while his gaze cut to Rey out of the corner of his eye, making her blush all the deeper.

When the dinner was finally over, Rey's mother said goodbye to each of the guests individually as was her habit, saving professor Ren for last. When she finally got to him, she only had positive things to say, thanking him profusely for all he had done to help Rey, and for delighting them with his presence. She then turned to Rey and instructed her to see her professor out and then head upstairs to get ready for bed.

"Well that was infinitely entertaining," her professor told Rey as she brought him his coat "Is ten minutes enough time for you to meet me at my car?"

Rey blinked. He hadn't asked her, more like he assumed she'd do his bidding. Her hackles rose slightly at the idea, and as she thought about how to answer him, he spoke again, leaning close and whispering in her ear:

"I've been thinking about that precious little quim all week. I noticed you were quite distracted during dinner, maybe you were also thinking about all the ways I'm going to make her cry." Leaving Rey in stunned silence, he walked out the door and closed it behind him.

Taking a deep breath, Rey did her best to calm the raging heat that had come rushing over her in response to her Professor’s parting words. As she headed up to her room, she passed the door to her father's office and heard her parents talking. She knew Professor Ren would be annoyed if she took too long to meet him, but she stopped to listen in anyway.

"Are you suggesting we just leave her here by herself?"

Rey's mother sounded annoyed, and Rey crept up to the door, getting as close as possible without giving herself away.

"She's a big girl," her father answered, and Rey could tell by the time of his voice that he had shrugged "and she's always been well behaved, how much trouble do you think she could get into on a weekend in the middle of the school year? She's too old for a babysitter and she can feed herself, I don't see a problem."

Rey heard her mother sigh "I suppose you're right. Neither of us can really reschedule, I'll tell her in the morning."

Feeling a shiver of excitement run down her spine as she slowly backed away from her dad's office, Rey turned and dashed the rest of the way to her room, making sure once she got there that she closed the door loudly enough for her parents to hear. She then slipped out to her balcony, making sure to leave the door unlocked, and shimmied down one of its pillars, landing lightly on the ground and then dashing off through the back garden gate to where she knew her Professor would be waiting in his car. So focused was she on not getting caught, that she didn't even notice it when her knee scraped against the cement base of the pillar as she landed on the ground.

Sure enough, she spotted the black car with its parking lights on, just down the block. Careful to keep her footsteps as quiet as possible, Rey scurried up to the car and hopped in, closing the door as softly as she could.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

Despite the darkness of the car, a sliver of light from the streetlight streamed through the small opening in the driver's side window, illuminating the small smirk on his face.

"I heard my parents talking, they're leaving me here alone for the weekend sometime soon. Not sure when though."

Ren's eyes lit up "Is that so?" He asked, "It would be quite serendipitous if it were the same weekend as my conference, but I have a plan in the event that it's a different weekend."

"What's your plan?" Rey asked, turning in her seat to face him and pulling a knee up to her chest. It was right then that she noticed her scrape, the bright red blood having begun to seep from the wound.

"What did you do to yourself?" Her professor asked, ignoring her question and indicating the injury as he reached past her to the glove compartment.

"I don't know. Didn't even notice it, honestly."

"Well that won't do." He said with a laugh as he retrieved a band aid and motioned for her to put her leg over the center console so he could get a better look at it.

"It's no big deal, I didn't even feel it." Rey told him, but obeyed, careful not to let the sole of her shoe touch his pant leg.

"You're right, it doesn't look life-threatening, but I can't just let you bleed like that when I can do something to remedy it." He had taken out a tissue and was dabbing the blood away. He then applied ointment and placed the bandage over the scrape, smoothing down the edges and then leaning forward to kiss it when he was finished.

"Thanks." Rey said shyly, feeling the warmth in her cheeks and knowing she was blushing. "So anyway, are we staying here?" She cleared her throat and changed the subject, feeling her stomach twisting in nervousness.

"No." he answered, smiling at her bashfulness "We'll take a little drive."

"OK, my parents think I'm in bed anyway."

They drove a short distance until they got to the outskirts of the suburb Rey loved in, to a narrow, wooded lane that most people only used for talking walks. The whole way, Ren kept his hand on Rey's thigh, his thumb caressing her skin just above the edge of the band aid.

Even though she knew what they were going to do, and had done it before, Rey still felt nervous and couldn't help fidgeting in her seat. 

"Are you alright?"

Ren's voice broke through Rey's thoughts, making her start slightly and she noticed that they had come to a stop.

"Oh! Um, yeah, I'm fine, just thinking."

"Do you want to go back?"

Rey's gaze shot to his and though it was unreadable in the darkness, she didn't get the sense that he was unhappy.

"N-no! I'm just...a little nervous, that's all." She laughed sheepishly, feeling silly once she had said it out loud.

"Come here."

Rey hesitated for a moment, but he reached his arms out to her and she couldn't say no.

Slipping his hands under her arms, Ren pulled her over the center console and onto his lap, moving her legs to straddle him, and then wrapping his arms around her waist. From there, he just held her for a few moments before leaning down and capturing her lips in a gentle kiss.

Rey's heart fluttered in her chest as her professor kissed her, and she leaned into it, craving the closeness of his body.

As their lips continued to move against each other, opening to allow tongues to brush against the other, Professor Ren's grip on Rey tightened until he was practically crushing her against his chest, both of them growing more breathless as time went on. 

At one point, Ren, his need to touch her skin becoming stronger, moved his hands from Rey's waist, to her ass, squeezing it tightly and making her gasp lightly. He then removed them altogether, gripping her shoulders instead and pulling her away from him.

Rey, not wanting to lose his closeness, struggled against him for a minute, until he spoke her name in a gentle but admonishing tone, at which point she stopped and stared at him.

He took the opportunity, his hands moving to the front of her blouse, where his fingers worked dextrously to free the tiny buttons. Rey's hands came up several times out of instinct, but he softly pushed them out of the way until he had her top open and cast aside. Making quick work of her bra, he sat back and looked her over in the darkness, admiring the way her nipples hardened in the open air. Laying his hands on her thighs, he gently trailed them over her skin as they traveled up, over her hips, then her waist, pausing at her ribs to brush his thumbs along the undersides of her breasts, making her squirm under his touch. He finally laid his hands over both breasts, squeezing lightly and pinching her nipples playfully, making her whine and say his name plaintively.

"You're just too lovely." He whispered, nuzzling his face against the side of her neck and pressing her back against the steering wheel. 

At first, Rey was worried that she might set of the horn, but she realized that the wheel was built in a concave too deep for her back to touch its center.

Her professor on the other hand, was entirely unbothered, and continued his caresses, dipping his head down and taking one of her nipples into his mouth.

Rey squeaked as she felt his teeth bite down on her sensitive flesh. The bite wasn't nearly hard enough to break the skin, but it hurt a fair amount, making her writhe on his lap and twist her fingers in his hair. 

Ren soon let go of the nipple he was tormenting, and moved to the other, flicking his tongue over it, but refraining from biting it. Instead, he closed his mouth over the side of her breast, stroking his tongue across her skin several times before sucking it into his mouth and holding it there.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Rey asked breathlessly, squirming against him.

He didn't answer right away, but sucked harder until she almost cried out, and then released her, making a wet popping sound.

"Just leaving a little memento," He answered with a quiet chuckle "a reminder for you."

"A reminder for what?" She whispered.

"That you're mine." Came the answer.

Rey bit her lip to keep from smiling, and averted her eyes. As she was thinking of what to say in answer, she heard a belt unlatching and a zipper opening, making her shiver with excitement.

Freeing his cock from his pants, Rey's professor gripped her ass and slid her further up his lap until his length rested against her stomach.

"Rey, lift up your skirt." 

Obeying his instructions, Rey felt him pull the crotch of her panties out of the way, but then, instead of lifting her up so he could position himself to put his cock inside her, she felt it lay against her belly. She was just about to ask what he was doing when the flash from his phone lit up the car, making her blink.

"Uh, what was that?" She asked as her eyes again had to adjust to the darkness.

"Don't worry about it for now." he laughed, and then with a quick movement of his hand, he popped the side band of her underwear, tearing it open so he could pull it down one leg.

"Hey!" Rey gasped out, "I really liked that pair."

"Then I'll buy you five." Was the amused answer. 

Rey took in a breath and was going to launch into a lecture about how he couldn’t just destroy her things and erase the consequences by replacing them, but was cut short when he lifted her up and set her on his cock, pulling her down, and effectively sheathing himself fully within her while he smothered her surprised gasp with his lips. Both of her hands shot out and grabbed her professor by the collar of his shirt, her knuckles blanching in demonstrating how hard she was holding on. 

When the pair broke their kiss, they were both panting at the feeling of being so suddenly joined, and had to take a moment to catch their breath. 

Leaning forward, Rey rested her head against Ren’s shoulder; he’d never thrust himself inside of her so suddenly before, and she needed time to adjust to the stretch. He knew this, and paused to allow it, sliding one of his hands up and down her back in a soothing motion. 

Once the initial shock wore off, Rey felt a familiar desire building inside her once again. As she envisioned her professor's stiff cock and thought about what it must look like buried inside her, she began to unconsciously tighten her inner muscles around it and press herself against him.

Taking Rey's actions as a sign that she was ready, Ren wrapped each of his large hands around her ass cheeks and started to bounce her gently in his lap, simulating short, shallow thrusts.

Finding that the minimal friction only served to further excite the growing heat inside her, Rey rolled her hips in concert with her professor's thrusts, doing her best to take him in as deeply as possible.

Her enthusiasm had the same effect on him, and Ren in turn gripped her ass tighter, bringing her higher off of himself and then slamming her back down.

They continued to move that way, filling the car with the sounds and smells of their coupling, neither making any effort to quiet their passionate outbursts.

It was Rey who reached her climax first; after one particularly well-aimed thrust, she had cried out and froze in her professor's arms, causing him to still his movements.

"Did I hurt you, Rey?" He gasped out, exerting all his effort to maintain his self control.

"No, I’m fine- Ah!" She again stiffened in his arms just as he had moved to reposition himself, and in doing so touched on a sensitive spot within her.

"What was that?" She gasped as she clung to him "It didn't feel like that last time!"

"You mean this?" He rolled his hips again, and again got the same response.

"Yes! That!" she spoke through tightly clenched teeth.

"Think of it as another part of your clit but inside your pussy." He told her, the ghost of a smile flickering over his features, do you think you can handle it?"

"Ye-ah!-heeesss," She whimpered, throwing her head back as he repeated the motion that elicited her cries of ecstasy "yes, please keep going!"

"I was wondering how long it would take to figure you out," Ren said as he slowly continued his well-placed strokes, "now that I know how sensitive you are, I'm going to enjoy making you fall apart."

Rey stared at him, her eyes wide, mouth open and panting, "Wh-what do you mean?"

He didn't answer, only smiled wolfishly down at her, enjoying her confusion for a moment before wrapping her tightly in his arms and setting a strong pace, making sure to hit her g-spot with every stroke.

At that point, all Rey could do was cling to him with the last of her remaining strength, her eyes screwed shut as she bit down on her lower lip, doing her best to keep from moaning out her pleasure.

"You do know that no one can hear you from here, don't you?" Came her professor's deep whisper in her ear, "Be as loud as you want."

"I-I can't." she gasped.

"Will you for me?"

"What do you mean?"

"For once, we don't have to be quiet, I want to hear your lovely voice."

"I don't know if I can..." her voice was small, shy, but a little hopeful, as if she still needed encouragement.

"Oh but I adore your voice," his tone was husky with desire and he held her tighter, nuzzling his face against her neck, maintaining his steady pace all the while "let me hear it."

Rey had just opened her mouth to protest, when he gave a particularly strong thrust of his hips, transforming the unspoken words on her lips into a desperate moan.

"Yes! Just like that." He crooned, reaching out with his tongue and pulling her earlobe into his mouth, "Come on, Rey," he muttered through his teeth "just let go."

Writhing against him as he pounded into her harder and harder, Rey held out for as long as she could until something snapped inside her, flooding her body with white hot euphoria, forcing an involuntary wail from her mouth.

Ren held her as she rode out her orgasm, the way she was spasming around him making his own release imminent. 

As Rey came down from her high, she felt her professor's muscles begin to twitch, telling her that he too was very close to his climax. Preparing for it, she relaxed against his body and waited in anticipation to feel him explode inside her. 

The next second, Ren let out a deep groan, but instead of letting himself go deep within her body, he grabbed her thighs and lifted her off of him at the last second. 

Rey let out a yelp of surprise at the sudden emptiness, and then felt his cock spasm once against her stomach before his load splattered hot across her skin, painting her thighs and the inside of her skirt.

When they could both speak again, Rey looked up at her professor "How come you pulled out? You always finish inside me, why not this time?"

"I haven't been careful with you," he answered as he stroked his fingers through her hair "and I should have been. The more often we do this, the higher the risk of you becoming pregnant, and I don't think either of us want that."

"No, you're right." She agreed, laying her head on his chest "But I like how it feels. I guess I should get on a good birth control, huh?"

"That would be ideal. Especially before I take you away for the weekend. Let's find you one with minimal side effects, yes? I want it to be as little a hindrance to your daily life as possible."

Rey nodded and went to climb back into the passenger's seat, but he held her fast. "Stay," he told her "let me hold you until I get you back."

She smiled shyly and settled against him as he started the car, and enjoyed being so close to him on the ride back, taking in the feeling of his shirt against her cheek and the scent of his cologne. 

When they stopped, she was almost regretful, and moved as slowly as possible to get back into the passenger's seat. Just as she was about to open the door, she felt her professor grab her hand; turning to see why, she took in a quick breath as she felt his lips on hers, his free hand slipping up to hold her cheek. When he finally released her, he gave her an affectionate smile and stroked his thumb over her swollen lips.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow, Rey."

"Yeah," She answered with a quick smile, "bye, professor!"


	6. Chapter 6

The next few weeks were busy ones for Rey. Her mother, deciding that Rey had too much time on her hands, had signed her up for the swim team, and after tryouts were done, she had practice almost every day after class. As such, she hadn’t gotten the chance to have any one on one time with her professor in several days. The only time she got to see him was in class, but she always had to rush off afterwards. They’d kept in contact however, texting almost every day.

“I just found out that my parents are going to be gone from next Friday to Tuesday, does that work with your conference?”

He didn’t answer immediately, and she was too excited to wait, “Oh, I have five minutes until my next period, I’ll just ask him myself.” Rey Knew he would be in his office at that time, and she dashed down the hall, determined to get there and make it to class on time.

Ren's door was open when Rey reached it, and she peeked in before she entered to make sure no other teachers had dropped by to chat; he was popular among his colleagues, and it was a common occurrence for them to drop by throughout the day. Rey received an unpleasant shock however, at the sight that greeted her. Tiffany, a girl she knew only for her popularity, and the fact that she was considered to be one of the prettiest girls at Rey's school, was standing by Ren's desk. "Standing" being a generous word, the other girl was practically laying across the desk in front of their professor. Rey could hear her voice, playful and teasing, chatting away about the research paper they had just been assigned the previous day, and how excited she was about her topic. 

Although Rey couldn't see her teacher's face, her mind was already a thousand miles ahead in assuming what was happening. 

_ "She's flirting with him!"  _ Rey was outraged  _ "How dare she?! I know she's seeing at least two guys already, and now she wants professor Ren?! I'm sure he's smiling and being nice to her because he has to but she's insufferable!"  _ Rey wanted to spin around and take off in the opposite direction, but she couldn't seem to make her feet move, and remained standing just to the side of the doorway, watching. As she did so, little seeds of doubt and self consciousness began to take root in her head.

_ "What if he likes talking to her? She's prettier than I am, more "developed", too. Maybe she's more of his type than I am? Maybe I was a second choice." _

Such thoughts were quickly becoming unbearable, and she was about to turn and run, when professor Ren lifted his gaze and saw her standing just outside the door.

"Rey!" A smile lit up his features when he saw her, and he motioned for her to come in and join them.

It was just about all Rey could take. The emotions churning inside of her were threatening to break through, and she knew she wouldn't be able to set foot in the room without unleashing it in one way or another. Instead of taking that chance, she only gave him a quick smile and a wave, and whirled around, dashing down the hall to her next class.

The next, and last, class of the day, was an English lit class. Rey was brilliant at English and had never had to pay much attention to earn top marks, so it provided an opportunity to spend the whole time brooding over her feelings.

_ "What if I'm not enough for him"  _ she wondered _ "I had no experience before him, and all I've learned is what he's taught me. Maybe he wants someone with more experience and creativity under their belt." _

The idea made her stomach churn with envy and anger, tling Rey all she needed to know about her feelings on the subject.

"I should just ask him if there's anything he wants me to learn." She thought about it for a while, wondering what other ways she could remedy the situation. With a blush, she remembered how he had gone down on her in his classroom, "Maybe I could return the favor!" She thought excitedly "I haven't don't that yet, but how hard could it be? I'm sure he'd tell me if I was doing it wrong." With the idea cemented in her mind, Rey turned her attention back to the lecture she was supposed to be taking notes on.

Deciding to skip swim practice for that day, Rey headed to Professor Ren’s office after her last class, knowing that he would be done with his lectures by that time, and most likely occupied with grading papers. She was full of nerves and excitement as she thought about what she was about to do; up until that point, it had been her professor who had taken the lead in their encounters, and she was nervous about asserting herself and initiating for the first time.

“If he doesn’t like it, he can just say so.” she told herself, doing her best to bolster her confidence and keep from turning tail and running like she really wanted to.

When she got to his office, she found the door closed, and was thrilled to hear his voice invite her inside in response to her quiet tap.

“Rey, I wanted to talk to you about your text when you came by earlier, but you left without saying anything, are you alright?”

Instead of answering, Rey set her books down on his desk and shrugged out of her backpack as she made her way around to his side, and sank to her knees in front of him. Unable to look him in the eye, she timidly laid her hands on his thighs and gently pushed so she could put herself between them. Now that she was there and things were happening, she felt a surge of nervousness, but clamped it down, the image of the other girl sitting on  _ her  _ professor’s desk giving her all the motivation she needed.

“Rey…?”

Ignoring his clearly questioning tone, she slid her hands up his thighs and curled her fingers in the end of his belt, and drawing it through the buckle with a * _ clink*. _ Pulling his pants open, Rey reached inside and encircled her hand around his length. Looking up at him, she gave him a small smile and bit her lip, before drawing it out.

Rey realized she had never seen his cock up close like that before, and took a moment to admire it. To be sure, she'd never seen  _ anyone's  _ cock before him, but she liked the way it looked, standing up the way it did, with the veins reaching up its shaft. It occurred to her all at once that she had no idea what she was doing, and knew even less about how to start. With eyes full of earnestness, she looked up at him and laid her cheek against his thigh.

"I really want to do this," her voice was small, " but I don't know how. Will you teach me?"Kylo smiled and reached a hand out to cup her cheek, “Should I walk you through it then?” he asked, rubbing his thumb along her lower lip.

“Yes, please!” she replied, her eyes lighting up with eagerness.

“Alright then, be a good student and I’ll reward you.” 

His tone was teasing, but the predatory look in his eyes made Rey shiver.

With a smile, he reached down and took her by the chin, lifting her face as he leaned in and kissed her. When he pulled away, Rey felt the flush on her cheeks, but she wasn't sure whether it was a result of her own giddiness, or because of the anticipation she felt at his agreement.

Releasing her, Kylo let her slide back down to her knees as he stroked her hair

“To begin, there are two things I want you to remember and keep in mind until I tell you otherwise. First, wrap the fingers of your left hand around your thumb to make a fist.” he demonstrated for her with his own hand and nodded in approval when she obeyed. “Good. The second thing is to look at me; don’t close your eyes, or look away until I tell you that you can. It’s going to be very difficult at times, do you think you can do it?”

Rey nodded, the seriousness in his voice mirrored in the little crease between her eyebrows as she did her best to take note of his instructions. 

“Good girl. Now wrap your hand around the base of my cock and bring it to your mouth.”

Rey did as she was told, keeping her eyes fixed on his face as she guided the head of his cock to her mouth until it was just millimeters from her lips. As she did so, she couldn’t help but notice that it felt heavier than she expected, a realization that was quickly followed by surprise at how soft his skin was against her fingers. As she stared into his eyes, Rey had a sudden impulse that she obeyed without question; closing the gap between them and laying a kiss on the tip of his manhood.

"You have good instincts," Kylo told her, stroking her cheek with his thumb, "now lick it from where your hand is, all the way to the tip and back again."

Rey again complied, pressing her tongue against the underside of his shaft and drawing it up his length to the head, taking in the feeling of his skin and the faint saltiness she tasted at it's very tip. She repeated the action several times, taking careful note of the way his expression tightened at the feeling of her wet tongue rolling over his growing erection.

"You're doing so well," he praised her "next I want you to put the head in your mouth and lightly suck on it." 

Rey dutifully closed her mouth around the head of her professor's cock, keeping her eyes trained on his face as she pressed her tongue against it while she maintained the light grip of her hand. She could tell that he was becoming more and more aroused from the intensity in his own eyes, and the way his length twitched gently against her tongue.

After several minutes, Ren drew the fingers of his left hand through her hair to cradle the back of her head, speaking gently, though there was an underlying strain in his voice "Now I want you to take it deep into your throat and pull it back out again. Keep your fist clenched tightly because that will make it easier to keep from choking. And remember, keeps your eyes on me."

Rey nodded and let him partially guide her down, taking notice as his cock slid over her tongue and toward the back of her throat. The first time it made it halfway past her tongue, she instinctively pulled back before she felt a gag reflex. 

"Careful," he encouraged her, "don't try to take it in too fast, you'll choke yourself even with your fist wrapped around your thumb. Go slowly but don’t be afraid to take it in deep."

The next time was easier, as Rey followed her professor's instructions to relax her throat and let his cock slide in deeper and deeper each time. 

At one point, once Rey had gotten past her gag reflex, Ren slid his free hand to the back of her head and began to add his own light encouragement, gently thrusting into Rey's mouth, the look on his face clear that he wouldn't last much longer.

"Rey, I'm going to come in your mouth," his voice was strained with exertion "I'm going to push in as far as I can and then let it out into your throat, alright? I want you to be ready to swallow it all."

Rey's heart had begun to pound as she thought about his impending climax; she'd only been able to watch him experience his release a couple times, especially because she was always so overwhelmed by the way he touched her, that she never had the chance to really watch him reach his.

As these thoughts were running through her mind, Kylo gave one last shuddering thrust of his hips and emptied himself into Rey's waiting throat. 

For her part, Rey hadn't anticipated so much; she didn’t know how much volume to expect in his load, and had to gulp it down to keep it from overflowing from her mouth. The taste was also a shock for her; salty and bitter, it almost made her gag as soon as it hit her tongue. Still, there was something so distinctly  _ him  _ in it’s essence, that she persevered and was able to swallow the lot, letting his cock fall from her mouth when she was done, and leaning her back against the desk to catch her breath.

Despite his climax, her professor looked down at her with eyes dark with passion. Taking her face in one hand, he was just about to pull her up to him, when there was a knock at the door.

Rey was only just able to realize the need for panic, when he had already swept her under his desk, and pushed his chair close, penning her in. She found herself crouched beneath his desk, staring at his cock, which he hadn’t had time to tuck away, as she heard his voice call out a casual greeting.

“Yes, hello Miss Refner, what can I do for you?”

Rey grit her teeth, inwardly seething at the sing-song tones of the last person she wanted to think about: Tiffany.

It seemed like they talked forever; the girl, flirting as brazenly as she could, while Ren answered her questions as concisely and efficiently as possible.

As Rey waited beneath the desk with her professor’s semi hard cock merely inches from her face, she found herself increasingly distracted by the image of him in his throes of release; the way he clenched his teeth, the furrowing of his brows, and the feeling of his fingers digging into her skin while he groaned and his hips shuddered as he came were still seared onto her mind’s eye, and it fascinated her. As she sat there, she watched as a last drop of cum collected on the tip of his cock, and, before she knew it, she leaned forward and licked it off, the desire to watch his pleasure becoming too much to avoid. 

Ren let out a sudden breath as he felt Rey’s soft tongue flick over the head of his manhood. Realizing that he was quickly going to have a very awkward situation on his hands, he dismissed the student in front of him, asking her to email him with any other questions she might have, and telling her that he had a mountain of work to grade before he went home.

Once they were alone again, Professor Ren pushed his chair away from the desk and dragged Rey up to stand between his legs, tucking his cock away as he wrapped an arm around her waist and crushed her against him, kissing her deeply, before pushing her away again and demanding to know what she was thinking. “You almost got us both caught, what are you doing, Rey?” he murmured as he pulled her close again and pressed his lips to her neck.

“I hate Tiffany, and she’s always making a fool out of herself to get your attention, there’s no way you don’t know that.” Rey did her best to sound upset, but failed, her angry tone melting into a whimper as he bit down lightly on her neck.

“So you were jealous.” his laughter was deep and quiet as he continued his affections, slipping his hands under her skirt to cup her ass and grinding her against his crotch.

“N-no!” she gasped “I’m not jealous, I just don’t like her!”

Ren lifted his head to study her expression, taking note of her heaving chest, dilated pupils, and the way she was chewing on her lip. “You want me to fuck you right now, don’t you?”

Rey bit her lip but shook her head vigorously, refusing to look at him in her determination not to give him any further satisfaction and be as difficult as possible.

“Don’t worry,” he whispered in her ear “there’s nothing more I’d like than to bury my cock in that tight little pussy of yours. But-” 

Rey’s eyes snapped open at the word. She’d expected him to just take her right then and there regardless of her feigned objections.

“But, I don’t want to use a condom or pull out, so we’ll have to wait. Besides, I like this desperate side of you, and I’m inclined to make you suffer a little longer.”

There was laughter in his voice, and for the first time, Rey felt outrage bubble up in her heart at the idea of being denied, especially by the one who had awakened such feelings in her.

“Don’t worry,” he spoke before she had the chance to respond, “I made you an appointment at a clinic in the next town over, I’ll take you after class tomorrow.”

Rey took a deep breath and nodded, “Okay.” was all she could say as she stepped away from him and straightened her clothes “I’ll see you tomorrow, then.”

“Yes you will,” he answered with a smirk “you can be sure I’ll give you everything you want once we’ve gotten the precautions out of the way.”

Shrugging in her best attempt to seem indifferent, Rey shouldered her backpack and left her professor’s office, a huge part of her humming with anticipation for the next day.


End file.
